Answer to the Traitor
by Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago
Summary: Cole has surrendured to Pythor and has now been a traitor to both his friends and Pythor. Until one income with Cole changes the whole thing...
1. Turning Against Them

Pythor slithered towards his #1 Assistant. He waited there dressed in a black ninja outfit. His scythe hanging from his back. "What have you found for me ssso far about the ninja?" Pyhtor hissed with an accent.

His assistant gulped and brought Pythor into the control room where a computer waited, "I've calculated their hideouts. Personally, I think since I know them very well I'd say today they're heading here," he pointed to a red dot on the computer map.

"Exxxccccellent, we'll sssurprissse them in their sssleep," Pythor left the room and slammed the door shut. The guard hung his head down and sighed. "Oh and one more thing," Pythor stepped in the room, "I'll have you ssstep in firssst to trick the ninja. But I'm sssure they know you're with me," Pythor's voice trailed off and he slithered on out.

The next day wasn't quite as the ninja expected. Jay was in charge of cleaning up the bounty, Zane had to cook 8 meals! And Kai was in charge of all the weapons and training, while Lloyd got to play video games. Lloyd suddenly burst into the bridge as he startled Jay and Kai. Zane came in, wearing his pink apron as usual, questioning the three, "What are you doing? Has anyone seen Cole? I need to ask him for some suggestions."

"Why would you need suggestions from him!?" Kai started, "And remember, he left us! A traitor!"

"Hey! Cole didn't have a choice, remember?" Jay explained, "Besides its not like Pythor used some sort of 'thing' to turn him against us."

Kai thought back to last week during their battle with Pythor and the snakes. Pythor stood before them holding all three, Kai, Jay, and Zane, captive giving Cole a choice: him for his friends or his friends go bye, bye...

Kai sighed and shook his head, "We should have done something," he inturrupted.

Zane turned his head towards Kai and said, "Either way we couldn't do anything. And Cole's our leader. He put himself before us, he's our friend." Zane used the spoon in his hand to stir the batter in the bowl.

"Your right Zane! We can still save Cole, he's our friend!" Kai shouted.

Zane gave Kai a worried look, "Were you listening to anything I said? I never said we could still save him, but I did mention the friend part," Zane started to wonder. He didn't get anything Kai said, Zane looked at Jay for an answer but he just shrugged.

'Cukoo' Jay motioned. Suddenly, Nya came in telling the guys to meet her on the deck. Jay followed like a he was struck by a love potion. Zane set down his bowl but kept the spoon and apron. Kai placed a sword on his back just incase and put the other weapons away; he came out on deck with Lloyd following behind. "What'd ya need sis?" Kai asked his sister.

"Take a look down there," Nya pointed to the ground where Pythor stood with Cole. All made a sudden gasp but Nya. Pythor shook his fist begging for the ninja to come down.

"What are you planning Pythor!?" Kai screamed. He faced towards Pythor. Pythor nudged Cole forwards. They all watched as Cole jumped making it onboard the bounty. He took his scythe out and stood in a position, ready for action. "Cole? You're still the same right? Pythor didn't do anything to you?" Kai asked.

Cole leaped fowards and punched Kai on the cheek. "Kai!" Nya pouted. She ran to Kai, who was leaning against the rail.

"Cole, what has Pythor done to you?" Zane whispered. Cole looked up and hit Zane in the stomach with his scythe. Jay glanced over at Zane and Kai.

"Pythor!" Jay squealed. Just then, Pythor appeared in thin air. "What have you done to Cole?"

Pythor grinned and said, "Why nothing of the sort... why would you accuse me?" Jay was about to answer until Pythor stopped him, "Oh that's right, because he surrendured! Why you see my fellow ninja, I didn't do anything! Cole joined the dark side. I guess he didn't want to be friends with you anymore." Pythor stopped and continued, "Once I brought him back, he changed. Cole started to act diferently, with that I knew he would turn against you and now here he stands before you."

Cole stood in front of the ninja panthing. His brows curved inwards and he let out a sigh saying, "You are toast."

Nya lifted Kai and Zane off the ground. As Zane stood up he coughed, "Cole... where is our friend?" Cole glared at Zane. He burst in fury and charged towards him.

"Huh? Your friends no more. I am now Cole, the black ninja of Earth and Darkness!" he cackled. He turned and shot a blast at both Nya and Kai. Luckily, they dodged the blast and made it to safety.

"When'd you learn to do that!?" Jay screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Why yes Jay, I can perform Darkness! Great job watching carefully. As you can see, I was able to do this before that battle with Pythor. What you see now is a new and improved Cole; not your friend!" Cole laughed and snapped his fingers sending a halo to spread around him. Cole's silver armor turned dark dark grey. His outfit suddenly had shades of a dark purple. His fists glowed purple and he turned paler, then his color faded; Cole closed his eyes and suddenly, they opened, but instead were crimson red. They glowed brightly, "You!" Cole turned to face Pythor.

Surprised, Pythor looked around hoping he didn't mean him. He gulped and slithered backwards. "What? Who? Me?"

"You were always useless," Cole grinned and blasted Pythor off the ship. He whipped his head around and focused his attention on the ninja and Nya. "Now for you..." Cole snapped his fingers once again and the four, along with Cole disappeared...


	2. Florrun

**Florrun is my made up beast of the forest.**

Kai woke up in a daze only to find himeself chained up to a wall. "Where am I?" Kai sighed.

Suddenly, he heard clapping and saw a figure emurge from the shadows. Cole. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here, Cole brought his hands up and had a wall of purple fire next to him. "The first one to awake I presume." he flicked Kai's head.

"What have you done to my friend?" Kai growled. He struggled to break free and thought, 'Lloyd, Sensei Wu...'

"Your friend!? Why Kai... whatever made you think that your 'friend' was still, here?" Cole pointed to his body.

"Because I know this isn't the Cole I know. I know that the real Cole is somewhere in there," Kai spat.

"Well, you're wrong. You see it was me alone that went over and turned against you. That means no more of your friend. He's completely gone, because I'm him!" Cole threw his arm back and a chair appeared. He fell backwards and sat down. "Now, any last words?"

"Actually, I do have a few," Kai answered.

Cole shrugged, "Make it quick!"

Kai rolled his eyes and said, "If the real Cole is somewhere in there," he paused watching Cole yawned showing boringness, "and can hear me! You can fight this," he hung his down and continued, "You know, you're much annoying than the actual Cole!"

Cole stood up and said back, "Do you not understand? I am the real Cole! You can't convince me, I'll never come back!" Cole smiled and walked away. The chair disappeared as he spoke, "You'll be surprised of what I can do..."

Kai sighed heavily. Will there ever be a way to bring Cole back? He knew that the real Cole was still in there. He just wasn't showing it. Cole went up to Kai and flicked his face, he laughed. "You think you can convince me to turn back? You really are pathetic!" he spat. With a snap of his fingers, Kai was released. "You are coming with me. My first test subject," he grinned. Kai gulpedin fear.

Cole brought Kai into a big and empty room. "Stand right here!" he ordered. Kai did as he was told and stood in the center of the room. "Now this won't hurt the slightest bit. But it'll be of use when I take over Ninjago!"

"Um. Cole let me ask you this. What exactly are you going to do with me?" Kai sqeauked trying to distract Cole.

Cole flinched, "Have fun..." he took out a small remote and flicked the switch. Kai gulped and took a deep breath. A beam of light struck him and his vision started to turn blurry. He could hear the menacing laugh of Cole, his used to be leader and team mate. Sudeenly, Kai became a mindless zombie, under the control of Cole.

As Cole brought Kai to the other ninja, he started moaning. The fact is, he was now a servant of Cole, helpsless, mindless, and gloomy. But he still had his thoughts. Kai could still think for himself, a little. That brain of his was half working. "Hello, friends," Cole muttered under his breath. Once the ninja woke from their slumber they noticed Kai, standing next to Cole. He didn't at all look like himself.

"What did you do to Kai?" Jay yelled at Cole at the top of his lungs. Cole played with the tip of his scythe. Then, he put it away to the side and rubbed his fingers together.

"Well, before the final battle, let's just say... I was able to grab a holf of some of the dark matter," he laughed, his eyes glowing crimson.

"Well, don't think about getting away anything! You still don't have Lloyd and Sensei!" Zane gave Jay and icy stare. He gulped knowing he shouldn't have said that.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that," Cole walked up to a curtain hung down. He pulled them down to reveal Wu and Lloyd trapped in a cage. "I 'm pretty sure I'll be more successful of taking over Ninjago. Besides, the dark matter isn't the only thing I'm using," He pulled out a small little bag from his pocket. "With this, Ninjago will bow down to ME!" with another snap of his fingers, the ninja were hung above a tank of sharks. Lloyd and Sensei were tied up to a machine that would cut you open in half. Cole turned and left the ninja there to suffer. Kai just followed Cole out the door.

Suddenly, Nya howled in pain. "Nya?" Jay squealed. She faced Zane and Jay worried.

"I-he has Kai. So somehow, it controls me," she hung her head down. Nya's shoulder started to bleed. There was a wound on there. Jay started to cry but was unable to wipe the tears away. Zane meanwhile was calculating an escape plan.

"Lloyd, Sensei, try to get out. Jay use your lightning to shock the sharks for more time. Nya could you call your Samurai mech. I will use my ice to freeze the chains," Zane comanded. Since Kai was no longer with them, he would be in charge depending on how hard the situation.

Once they broke free, all were heading to find Cole. Lloyd was behind helping Sensei, unexpectedly, he could feel a cold breath upon his neck. A chill was sent through his body. As he turned around, he came face to face with a monster as large as 4 school buses stacked. Teeth that were sharp and that glistened in the light. It's claws, they were huge. Black. Deadly. The eyes were lined up exactly to his. Lloyd gulped and shouted in the nick of time, "RUN!"

Jay turned to see what all the fuss was about and saw the beast. "Where did that thing come from?" He proclaimed while running for his life.

Sensei answered him, "That is one of the mutants found in the forest. Cole must have found it and left it here for protection. Or-"

"We're in the forest!" Everyone shouted at once. Dashing through the narrow halls they came across a split. "Wait. Hold on, is this a maze?" Jay cried out. The monster got closer, each went their own way for safety. Surprisingly, it split in two and went both ways.

"It-It's a..." Lloyd took a deep breath in, "FLORRUN!" A Florrun was one of the most deadliest creatures in the forest. It could shapeshift, multiply, and control you. If you were wounded by it, you would only have days to live unless you were cured.

"What are you doing!?" Cole's voice echoed through the halls. He ran until he found Jay and Nya. "Nya, what happened?" he said in a soothing voice.

"I'm not telling until you tell me where my brother is!" she demanded. Cole saw her worried face and sighed.

"Very well, I have locked him up in the dungeons. He is no use right now, but what happened?" he asked one last time. Nya showed him her shoulder as Jay backed up. He wasn't sure he could trust Cole. Since when did he have feelings for Nya? Slowly pulling out his nunchucks he watched as Cole raised his hand. He whisked it around the wound and it closed back up.

"How did? You healed me," Nya thanked. This got Jay startled. He couldn't hold it back, he thrust his nunchucks at Cole hitting him in the arm. Cole looked up at Jay with a serious face. He punched Jay in the stomach and kicked him in the face sending him flying backwards. Blood ran down from his nose to his mouth. The taste of blood in Jay's mouth was sick. He got back up and tried to run to Nya but was held back by Cole's dark powers.

"Jay," he said calmly. Jay's face dropped. What just happened? Cole, what did he just do? As he stared into Cole's eyes, the crimson died down and the purple and darker colors on his ninja gi faded. He was back to Cole... Cole bent down next to Nya wrapping a band around her arm, "The wound closed but it still needs to heal," he informed. Jay thought for a minute.

Before him was a Cole that was against him. Now there was his friend. Just then, from aroundvthe corner came the voices of Zane, Lloyd, and Sensei. Alarmed Cole stood up, along with helping Nya up. He released Jay and said, "Go." Jay and Nya ran to the others leaving Cole behind.


	3. Going Back

"Jay? Nya?" Lloyd called out. Jay and Nya finally found the other three and relaxed a bit. "Guys wh- Nya, your arm. It's bandaged," Lloyd pointed out.

Nya grasped the wrapped wound tightly. She looked up at Jay. He nodded. "Cole... he healed me," she murmured.

Sensei didn't hesitate. Instead, he said in reply, "Tell us exactly what happened." Nya and Jay obeyed and told them every single part of their run in with Cole. "Something, Cole is still in there. I need you two to run into him again and seek of anything suspicious. I will go and search for Garmadon seeking advice. Lloyd and Zane, you will have to find Kai," he ordered. Then, he disappeared.

"Before the two of you leave," Nya started, "Cole told me that Kai was locked up in a dungeon," tears started to form. Zane walked up to her.

"Do not worry, we will find a way to cure Kai," he assured her and went with Lloyd.

Sensei stumbled on the rocks in the dessert but could spot the Bounty ahead. "Wu!" Garmadon came out to greet his brother.

"Brother! Where were you this morning? My fellow ninja have been captured by Cole... Pythor is no where to be seen," he spoke. Garmadon shook his head.

"Come in and we can talk about this. Misako is already inside," Garmadon offered. Sensei happily took the thought.

Nya and Jay tiptoed silently down the halls. Cole was nowhere to be seen. Nya touched the wound thought back to when they ran into Cole.

_Destroy them already!_

_Do it!_

Cole slammed his fists to a wall. He couldn't destroy them. Their his friends. He didn't want to take over Ninjago. Cole stopped and relaxed. "Just breath Cole. Relax. Take it easy," he sighed and feel to his knees.

Zane and Lloyd wandered through the halls. They were close to Kai. Zane could sense his presence. Zane peeked around the corner and saw a miserable, lonely Kai all locked up. He was grey. His purple eyes shone brightly. How did they get rid of the dark matter last time? Lloyd defeated the Overlord and everything went back to normal. There must be another way. He marked their spot with a traking device and left with Lloyd to meet with Wu at the bounty.

"Jay?" Nya coughed? Somehow she had lost him while their search. She repeated again. Nya started to walk faster until she bumped into someone. "Jay?" she thought aloud. Instead she saw the face of Cole. The man who healed her.

"Nya?" his tone was rough. His eyes were bloody shot crimson again. His ninja gi, unbelievably dark. His skin, paler than before.

Nya smiled and said, "Cole, what happened last time I ran into you?" His eyes narrowed in on her. Cole stepped backwards and leaned against the wall. He stared off into space thinking to himself. His heart was beating faster. Looking into Nya's eyes he wanted to say something he wanted to say but couldn't. The Black Ninja fiddled with his hands and sighed. He looked up at Nya one last time. She stared at Cole for quite a while until he gave in to talking about it. She saw the look on Cole's face. She saw how hia crimson eyes would close and die down at some points. She saw the pale skin flinch time to time.

"Nya. You have to leave, you aren't safe here!" he growled. Nya came closer and kissed his cheek. Cole pushed her away. "I said YOU HAVE TO LEAVE!" His hands glowed purple. As he cleched his fists he shot Nya in the chest. Then kicked her on the legs. Nya fell to the ground curling up into a ball. Just then, Jay came rushing into the scene. He found Nya on the ground. On his left was Cole. He stared at Cole blanky. Then ran to Nya's side. Cole's eyes widened as his eyes fell upon Nya. Once more he fell to his knees grabing his , he could hear a voice.

_Finish them both!_

_You want to take over Ninjago._

_You know it!_

Jay shook his head at Cole. "Nya," he pouted then got up and left. Jay helped Nya up. She was wounded on the leg. There was a patch of blood slowly forming on the wound on her leg. Nya cried out in pain.

"Nya, we have to get you back to the Bounty. Garmadon might know what to do," He carried Nya out of the maze and into the forest. The tall trees surrounded them as night fell. Everything was black. The moon shone upon Jay and Nya helping them to find their way.

Zane and Lloyd scurried through the trees. They came across a path that led to a desert. Together they marched down rushing to find Sensei, Garmadon, and Misako.

"You can come out now," He scoffed releasing Kai from the bars. Kai cringed but kept on duty. "I need you to find me the ninja, kill a couple if you like," Kai nodded and wobbled out of the dark lair. As he watched Kai leave, he shot a blast at a wall, then one at a picture. He walked closer to the picture, curious of which he'd hit.

Winning the Blade Cup sure was something. On that day, he had gotten closer to his father. He even mastered the Triple Tiger Sashay. Cole couldn't bear the thought of leaving his friends. But something inside him wanted him to. He took out the small bag from before and opened it. He lifted a small ball from inside. It was a darker shade of purple. The ball itself glowed brightly, "The perfect prize possension. Ninjago will soon fall," he cackled. Cole placed the ball on a small tablet which had a slot for that object. Cole placed the tablet in the dark matter device and powered up the machine.


	4. From Kai

**Short chappie, I'm working on chapter 5. **

**So hopefully it's longer.**

** ~Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago**

Sensei was found sitting on the table next to Garmadon and Misako. He had been paralyzed by Kai. "What happened?" Lloyd's voice was high and pitchy. Garmadon picked Wu up and brought him to a room. The rest followed. His face had been scratched badly. And his clothes were torn.

"Kai came in and was hurting Wu," Misako explained. Zane turned to Lloyd.

"That is the reason why we came here. We had found Kai back in Cole's lair in the forest but needed your help. So we left to come back to the Bounty," Zane plumped down in a chair. "Where are Nya and Jay?" he asked.

"They have not returned," Garmadon pulled out a cloth and some bandages. He carefully dabbed the wounds and stuck the band-aids on. "But Kai is no where to be seen. Instead we found this note left on the rail." Zane plucked the note off Garmadon's old and shaking hands.

_To Zane and the others,_

_What you are reading herr is about Cole's plans. I am writing this letter from when I was locked in the dungeons. It is me. Kai. You all know I have been affected by the dark mater but I can still "half" think for myself. Only about half of my brain is under my control. Anyways, I overheard Cole talking about what the thing in that bag those._

_Inside that bag is a ball. A small but powerful ball. Since he did not get enough dark matter, he plans on using it on you guys. That ball however, he is using it for mind control. That way_

"That is all he wrote?" Zane crumpled the paper in his hands.

"I believe so. Cole must have came down at that time to direct him his orders," Misako suggested. Suddenly, a scream was heard from outside.

"Help!" it said louder. They ran outisde to find Jay carrying Nya with both hands. Jay was almsot down to his knees. He couldn't keep holding her up. Right before fell, Zane and Lloyd grabbed Nya by the arms and legs. She was asleep. Misako and Garmdon helped Jay onto the Bounty. "Nya, she-she's been blasted, and right there," Jay pointed to a dried out red stain on her outfit. More blood was pouring. She was loosing a lot of blood. As quickly as possible Misako wrapped another cloth around it.

All suddenly got quiet until Garmadon broke the silence. "Sensei told me what was happening to Cole."

"So?" Jay questioned.

"I need a little more time to figure this out. But I believe that Cole has feelings for Nya. That is what caused him to turn back. Cole must have relaxed a bit, but I do not undersyand what is happening to him still.


	5. Feelings for Cole?

Cole slumped in his chair. He held the bag tightly in his hands. Grasping it tightly he stood up walking over to a table. His crimson eyes shone brightly in the dark. Playing the fabric of his suit he thought to himself. 'Do I really want to do this? I-I just can't control it!' He raised an arm and sparked a purple fire. He snickered. The purple fire started to burn in his hands. Cole smiled as Kai burst in the room. "Have you finished your assignment?"

"No, they weren't there. In the Bounty," Kai hung his head down. He was trying his best to protect his friends.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Cole scowled. He threw his hand across the table knocking down everything in its way. Kai flinched. "I need you to bring them to me! If you mess up, say goodbye to your life!" Kai gulped and nodded. Cole walked over to his machine and started to pet it with an evil look. "Kai, Kai, Kai, I know what you were trying to do. Just now did I reliaze you were trying to protect them. WELL ENOUGH!" He locked Kai back up in a cell. "I'll just have to go after them myself," he stroked the tip of his scythe leaving the lair. Kai watched in horror. But he didnt know how to warn them.

"Nya, I think it's best you rest," Misako sat down on the bed next to her. She brushed the hair off of Nya's face and onto the side. "So tell me, how do you feel about Cole?" Nya was shocked.

"What do mean? I'm with Jay?" she whispered worried Jay would hear.

"Remember what Garmadon said? Cole must have feelings for you. It's been pretty obvious," she hummed. Nya blushed and giggled.

"Thanks, but no thanks for the suggestion," she excused herself and went to sleep. Misako smiled and met the others on the bridge. She placed a hand on Garmadon's shoulder.

"Sensei and Nya are safe in bed. Any news?" Garmadon shook his head. Zane and Jay were sitting on the stools playing with Lloyd.

"The Falcon has spotted Cole heading our way. But it is unclear if Kai is with him," Zane spoke up. He was fiddling with his gears and Jay had whacked Lloyd in the face.

"Jay why'd you do that?" he whined.

"Sorry kid, forgot your older. I thought you would cry for your mommy and daddy!" Jay started to laugh. Lloyd's face got red and he began to steam. Jay couldn't help but keep laughing. "You-you should see your face right now!" he burst out in tears. Suddenly, the door burst wide open. Someone stood at the edge, fists clenched and glowing brightly. The crimson eyes shot directly at Jay's.

"I knew I couldn't trust Kai!" he said to himself. Cole shot a blast at Jay and Lloyd. He turned his head to Misako and Garmadon, "Where is Wu?"

"We are not telling you where he is! you have forced Kai to hurt him. And you have hurt Nya!" Garmadon pointed out. Cole's jaws fell open. His brows raised.

"N-Nya?" he mumbled. Hopefully, Garmadon's plan would work. "What? Is she okay?" Cole's eyes turned back to normal. The purple glow on his fists died down. "Never mind that!" he growled. Once again they glowed purple. Cole fired at both Misako and Garmadon. Then at Zane. Zane fell to the ground with a little tiny hole on his chest. Luckily, on the oppisite side of his robotic heart. Lloyd ran over to Zane's side. Cole grinned and knocked Jay towards Zane and Lloyd trapping them in a cage. He did the same to the couple standing in the corner. He laughed evily but was hit in the back of the head with a stick.

Cole woke up to see his team mates standing before him. Looking around he could see that he was chained up to a wall. Then his eyes met Nya's. Nya gave a warm smile at him and he smiled back. She leaned next to Jay and grasped his arm tightly. Unwrapping the wound Cole had healed, she showed Cole. He gave a sigh of relief. He took a deep breath and broke free from the chains. They gasped, he locked them up in cages, and this time no one was able to break free. Wu was lying on the cold cage floor weak and cold. Cole snapped his fingers teleporting himself and the others to his lair.

**Okay so, Cole snapping his fingers is mostly the key to things like magic, not the dark powers.**

**Fyi the dark powers do not really include dark magic.**

**R&R**


	6. Alone

"How lovely to see that you have awakend," Cole's eyes narrowed in on the 6. All were separated from each other and chained to the bars of the cage. "I would, shoot you right now with the dark matter but, let's talk a bit. Okay with that?" Nya's eyes were pleading to Cole to let them go. "Now," he said taking out his scythe, "Where shall we start? How bout you, Lloyd. What do you have to say before you loose your life to me?" He pointed his scythe at Lloyd.

"You gotta realize Cole that, we are your friends. Don't do this. I know the real Cole, wouldn't want Ninjago," Lloyd pointed out. He snarled and hung his head down.

Cole winced and thought in his head, _the kid has a point. I am still Cole, but..._ "Enough okay?" Cole released him from the cage and left him to stand in front of the machine. Lloyd couldn't stand much longer. He fell to his knees and was shot by the dark matter. The others watched in horror, as their Green Ninja was now a slave to the dark. Cole locked him up to a cage next to Kai and brought out a cannon. Not a big one, a small easy to carry cannon. The tank was filled all the way up with the dark matter. One by one he shot them until he came to Nya. "You can wait," Nya sighed in relief. She wasn't shot, but the rest were. She was alone now, in the dark cave. In the forest. With Cole.

Nya thought back to what Garmadon and Misako had said. _Cole must have feelings for you. _Nya loved the thought of another boy, who loved her. If she were too be turned into one of Cole's dark zombies, Cole wouldn't have anyone to care for. All his hopes, the girl he had feelings for... no more. From where she was held captive, she could see all her friends, family, locked up behind their own bars. Slaves to Cole. Hopeless. Tears started to form in Nya's eyes. They ran down her once soft red, blushing cheeks. There was nothing she could do now...

* * *

**So what did ya think **

**This chapter had to be short**

**R&R**


	7. Changed

**Okay so I had to put this one together in minutes. Which means a very short time. But read and enjoy!**

"So Nya, you know your friends?" She nodded, "Well you don't have to be that way," Nya gave Cole a confused look. "I'm giving you a choice: Live, die, or suffer. Each comes with a price. Die, you die. Suffer, your one of them," Cole motioned to the rest, "Live you stay here as a regular prisoner. No going home," he snarled.

Nya thought this over, _Every choice is a difficult one. But_-, "Die," she murmured. Cole shook his head repeatedly.

"What did you choose?"

"I chose to die," she grinned. Cole's mind swam with thoughts. He'd have to rethink this. He hoped Nya wouldn't choices die, he thought she'd pick live or suffer. He walked up to Nya and said 3 words.

"I. Love. You." He whispered.

Nya gasped. So Cole did love her. All this time. Nya felt her courage coming back. Getting closer to Cole she reached her free hand out and touched his face. Leaning as close as she could, her lips met Cole's. It felt different to Cole. Their lips pressed and the kissed. While doing so, he smiled, the crimson faded. His pale skin turned back. The dark colors of his suit retreated and Cole would no longer turn back. He was now, Cole, the Black Ninja of Earth. "Cole," she purred, "I love you too."

**R&R**


	8. Evil

"Oh, how romantic," Cole whipped his head around to find himself, standing before...himself? This Cole however, it looked exactly how Cole looked before. Crimson eyes, pale skin, and darkened clothes.

"Who are you?" Cole pointed at him.

"I'm your evil alternate... spirit," it winked. He reappeared next to Nya in the cage. "She is just the sweetheart," he cooed messing with Nya's hair.

"Stop that!" Cole growled. The evil Cole turned around. It gripped Cole's arm tightly and brought him closer.

"You know you want to take over Ninjago. You know this isn't the life you want," he sneered. Cole panthed, his eyes widened.

"NO! Stop!" The evil Cole laughed and disappeared with Nya. All that was left in the cage was a chain. Cole sunk deeper, he cried for his sake. Suddenly, from around him he could he moans. His friends. Cole leaned against the cage facing his friends. He didn't know how to reverse it. He didn't even want to fight them.

* * *

"Let go of me!" Nya pleaded. She struggled to break free from the evil Cole's grip.

"Too bad," he waited for Cole to come running in. They were inside a dark room. Only 2 lights, flickering. There was nothing else in there besides the two. A door stood in front of them. The evil Cole smirked. It swung wide open.

"Nya!" Cole said relieved. He ran to her not seeing the evil Cole anywhere. He tried to run but was caught in a tube. "Nya!" He panicked.

"Cole!" Just then, the evil alternate of Cole his eyes.

"Let her go!" He ordered.

"Not so fast, you see. If you don't want Ninjago... I STILL DO!" He started.

"What those that have to do with any of this?" Cole whacked the glass once.

"I let her go... if I get you! If not then... Nya let's just say," he struck his hand into her chest gripping her heart and poisoning it. Nya fell to the ground grasping for air, pale and sick. "She only has seconds to live and only _I_ know the cure..." Cole gasped in horror whacking the glass for a second time, "So what's it gonna be?"

**R&R**

**The Ninjago poll will be up soon!**


	9. Decision

"So Cole, what's it gonna be?" Cole mouth was still partly open. His mind was blank. Thinking nothing. His friends, he had to lock them back up to find Nya. None of this should have ever happened. Cole thought hard. He loved Nya as much as she loved him. So maybe it wasn't a bad thing if he gave himself up for her. Maybe Nya might find another life, another guy. But he knew she'd still love him.

"Take me... just heal Nya... please," Cole's voice shook, his hands shook, even his legs. The Evil Cole grinned and let his hand fall atop Nya's chest.

"You know Cole, back in my world... there was a Nya. But she died, I never did fall for her. She was so, so foolish," he tinkered with his armor. "You're lucky you have such a beautiful, and nicest girl. Better than mine... but such a shame, she's gonna have to go soon. Once I take over Ninjago," and the evil Cole dove right into Cole's chest.

"Cole!" Nya pouted. Cole looked into Nya's eyes but this wasn't Cole anymore. This isn't the Cole who loved her. "Cole!" She cried out once more. Cole snarled, he took out his scythe and broke through the tube.

"Nya," he hissed holding his scythe up to her neck. "Ready?" She gulped. He stuck his scythe right through her stomach. Blood trickled down her dress, she fell and laid there in a pool of her own blood. It soaked in her clothes. The world around her darkened. Black.

* * *

"Here, Kai, drink this," Sensei offered him the tea. The tea which changed him back. He had had his surviving ninja drink the tea knowing Cole would blast them. Kai drank the tea in a gulp. A small cup. As his eyes adjusted to the light he saw the others gathered around him.

"Sensei, what happened?" He asked. Sensei smiled. "Where's Cole? Nya!" He panicked. He got up and pressed his sorry back against the wall. "Nya," he mumbled. Jay touched his shoulder.

"I know Kai." They all hung their heads in hope she was okay.

"NO! We can't give up now, we have to get out and find her," his hands gripped the cold bars of the cage. He concentrated carefully and suddenly felt his hands burning. But, it didn't hurt. He looked down and saw that the bars were melting. Kai gave a loud sigh and pulled the bars apart. "Come on! What are you waiting for?" he ran through and headed for the room Nya was in. He could smell the blood. He kicked the doors down and ran to her side. "Nya!" He faced Sensei, Garmadon, and Misako. "Help her!"

Sensei laid next to her, "She is injured badly. Somethin went through her stomach," he said. Zane came closer.

"Perhaps, I can help," he motioned his hand over Nya's wound. He froze the hole back up. It wasn't that deep so it closed. Nya blinked once, then twice.

"Kai! Jay!" she said relieved. She ran to them hugging both tightly. "He's got Cole!" she released her grip, mouth opened wide.

"Who's got him?" Garmadon stepped in.

"Cole... his evil alternate spirit," she didn't want to say anymore.

"This is far worse. We have to find him. If to late, Cole will be gone. This evil alternate would have fully taken control of our Cole and I fear, even wipe his mind clean," Misako explained.

"We have to get to him!" Kai exclaimed. They dashed out of the room, racing to find Cole.

* * *

Cole powered up the machine. "Ninjago will soon be mine..." his crimson eyes flashed brightly in the dark.

* * *

**Chapter 9!**

**R&R**


	10. Search

Cole blew his hair out of his face then brushing it to the side. His crimson eyes glowed heavily having this feeling of the weight of Ninjago on his shoulders. But who needs that feeling when you can have it all to yourself? Cole pushed the machine outside. Once he activated the machine, there'll be no stopping it. The ball would work its magic and Cole would have all of Ninjago in the palm of his hands. He went back in the room where the dark ninja were held captive. "Missing? Where are those ninja?!" he growled. They were to help him on his throne; once everyone was mindless, he would find them. Eliminate every item that could prevent anything. Ninjago would be his, one way or another.

Fire burned on his hands, though it wasn't fire. He beamed at the light and said to himself. "Everyone will bow down before me. They will work at my commands. Feed upon dead meat and I will feed upon their souls," he breathed in the thick clean air. "At this rate, the Ninja would be lost. Hungry. Cold. And Nya, she'll go too... if the ninja had saved her then, she'll just have to go," he rose his bloody scythe, "She'll go, she'll go." While he was outside he kicked a small rock into a river bank. Kneeling down before it he saw his reflection. The old Cole saw this and gave a shocked face. Fighting this spirit was no use, but he could try. He had to do it, dor his friends. But then again, as he stared he thought about how much power he would have when he ruled Ninjago. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to side with this spirit. After a little more convincing, he made up his mind.

* * *

Kai ran pass the walls, the other ninja trailing behind. He stopped and said to the others, "We split up, that way we can find Cole easier. I'll go with Zane. Nya you're with Jay. Sensei and Garmadon. And Misako and Lloyd. Got it?" his voice was firm. Solid. It reminded Nya of Cole, how he sacrificed his life for her. Nya lwaned against Jay, gripping his hand tightly. As the two walked Jay looked at Nya.

"Hey you okay?" Nya faked smile.

"I'm fine," she chocked. Her voice wasn't convincing enough, the more it shook, the more weaker it sounded. She burst into tears. Jay wrapped his arms around her, comforting her. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Nya come on, you can tell me. I know somethings wrong, besides we just found you lying in a pool of blood. How dreadful is that?" he laughed. Nya giggled at the thought.

"He..." she paused to wipe her tears away, "He gave his life for me." Her voice still shaking.

Jay nodded, "I know... but I know there's still something you're hiding," Jay stopped in his tracks and grasped Nya's arms. His eyes stared deeply into Nya's forcing, begging her to tell.

"We... he loves me," she bit her lip looking up at Jay hoping he wouldn't take it hard. Jay flinched then took a deep breath.

"It's okay," Nya could tell he was mad, even worried. Nya wrapped Jay into a tight hug.

"Your not mad?"

"Why would I?" Jay thought to himself, _I am mad. He's stealing my girl. I'll get him back at the Bounty once he's back to Cole!_ Jay sighed and gritted his teeth. "What a guy? Ha, ehh?"

* * *

"So Mom? What exactly is a dark spirit? You know, like that thing that possessed Cole?" Lloyd asked Misako. He played a bit with his Golden Powers while doing so.

Misako kept on walking but answered his question, "Well Lloyd, these spirits are smilar to the Overlord just... different. Everyone has a dark spirit, or a dark side. If you you're not careful with your actions, then one day it'll come for you. There was a prophecy in the scrolls that read of one of you five, that will turn against good and take over Ninjago. I never thought it would be true, but sometimes, the prophesies in the scrolls never lie. It's a propechy," she paused, then continued, "The spirit could wield your mind. Keep it in it's place or just get rid of it."

"So what will happen to Cole?" Lloyd asked again.

"I don't know, the spirit gets to make its decision, it can even persuade the person to side with it..."

* * *

Garmadon and Wu kept their walking sticks at a pace. _Tip, tap, tip, tap. _It felt so good to have his brother back. Wu watched his every move. Smiling at their memories together. But then, he got bitten. Afterwards, they were back together again. Wu and Garmadon kept on walking. "What are you looking at?" Garmadon laughed.

"Oh, nothing," Wu excused. Garmadon pulled himself closer to Wu tackling him to the ground. They both burst out into tears of joy. Laughing, getting closer was their brotherhood. Garmadon smiled at Wu and helped him back up.

"Let's keep moving," he cleared his throat but snickered a little. Wu plunged his stick to the stone floor.

"You are right, I just hope Cole is alright."

* * *

"Zane come on!" Kai groaned, "We've been here for 30 minutes already! Let's go!" Zane sat on the ground looming up at Kai. He made a face.

"Relax Kai," he assured him. Kai gripped his head and started to mumble things.

"All you're doing is sitting there and doing NOTHING!"

"Kai, I am medatating. I will assure you this will help us find Cole," Zane sparked Kai rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he crossed his arms and stuck his tounge out.

* * *

**Chapter 10.**

**Sorry I didn't update for these past few days, I've been hanging with my cousin. He's going back this Thursday so I've got one more day with him before... I don't know when I'll see him again. Also this story/fanfiction takes place after the Final Battle and before Rebooted.**

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**R&R.**


	11. Almost Killing Her

**So here is Chapter eleven. I also got a Devianart account today. My name's a little different: It is ****_PinkiePie-Ninjago_****. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

After about 15 more minutes, Kai and Zane got a move on. They kept a steady beat and soon Kai started to snap along. He started to hum, and then sing. Zane kept his head forward paying no attention to Kai. His mouth still a straight line. Kai looked at Zane and rolled his eyes. Sooner or later he just knew Zane would snap out of it and join in the fun. He barely turned on his funny switch. "Soooooooo," he started, "Where is Cole anyway?" Zane gave an out of this world look. "Okay then," he said. The rest of the search was silent. Zane stayed quiet. It felt... awkward.

Finally he spoke, "This way," Zane turned to the left corner, ditching the right. Kai just followed Zane, knowing very well that he knew where he was going.

"I-I'm starting to not like this cave," Kai gulped seeing that as he walked deeper into the cave, the darker it got. He tried to turn back every other moment to insure himself that there was light, an exit to this cave. As it got darker Kai heard some unusual sounds. Squeaks, red eyes from above. They flew everywhere, the bats filled the cave with pitch black. Their eyes were shaded by their wings. Kai pressed his back against the wall in fear. Zane came closer to him and shook his head.

"Kai, they are just bats," he let one perch on his arm. "Like my Falcon, it will not harm you. I am certain." Kai stopped squirming and raised a brow. "Let us keep a move on. Cole should not be too far ahead." Kai rolled his eyes and hoped Zane was right. Cole needed to be stopped, he wouldn't let Cole go. He was their leader, they needed him.

"You know Zane," Zane cocked his head at Kai, "I actually think Cole is suited for this whole taking over Ninjago thing."

"Whatever do you mean Kai?"

"What I mean is that Cole-he- I always knew he had a dark side. But I never knew how Cole would use it. I mean everyone has a dark side somewhere within them right?" Zane nodded. "Well, Cole takes that very well. Just imagine him as the perfect villian of a story. Us against him. It's just, for some reason, it really does fit his personality-" Zane placed a hand over Kai's mouth.

"Be quiet. I sense Cole's presence," Zane informed. Kai let loose Zane's hand. He took out his elemental blade.

"Long time no see," Kai rubbed his head against his red, sharp, blade. From around the corner, Kai could see Cole playing around with his peanuts. "Peanuts?" he whispered to Zane. Kai watched him eat them one by one. His eyes trailed back up and down. "So how are we gonna do this?"

"From the back," Zane answered.

"And how are we supposed to do that?"

"Shadows, we are ninja, remember?" Kai laughed.

"Right," Cole leaned forward in his chair to the table. He didn't even see Kai and Zane from the arch door. "Ready?" Zane traveled swiftly through the shadows, being unnoticed. Kai crept behind Cole and held his elemental blade in hand, ready for an attack. Cole smirked from the front. He knew what was going on behind him. His head quickly turned and he jumped onto the table.

"Kai, I should've known Sensei had some cure," Cole unleashed his elemental blade and stanced his legs. He rotated his head just a little bit and saw Zane. "Zane, you too ya know?" his brows curved inwards and he vanished before their eyes. He reappeared behind them as a shadow. Dark shadow with bright beady crimson eyes. He kicked Zane's back sending him crashing against the wall. Kai flipped his body to face Cole. He scoffed at him.

"Cole don't let go, fight that spirit!" he cried out. Zane rubbed his head from the back. That kick had hurt a lot and had messed up a bit of his controls.

"Just so you know, Cole, he umm let's just say, he did let go. Turns out he decided to join me. So now no more Evil Spirit, I let him free," first Cole was talking about Cole, next he was saying I. All of this was too confusing to Kai. He striked his blade against Cole's and a new battle had begun.

* * *

Jay stopped and looked at Nya. "Do you hear something?" Nya shook her head. They had started walking again. Nya clasped her hands together and just couldn't stop thinking about Cole. How he had always had feelings for her. She never knew. Cole, this man who never showed it. Who always seemed so confident, but wasn't when he saved Nya. Cole who didn't have the guts to tell her. Either he was scared of what the others especially Jay would think. Or what Nya would think.

"Jay?" she began, "Do you think-do you think that Cole has always felt this way?"

"Nya when I first met you I wasn't afraid... wait actually I was. Most of the time," they laughed, "Well I was always so brave around you. But some others, they can be different. Not every person is the same," Jay noted.

"Since when were you so smart?" Jay kept on laughing until finally the sound was heard again.

"I heard it Jay, what was that?" the two ran to the corner and peeked inside. It was Kai, Zane... and... "COLE!" Nya exclaimed.

Cole's crimsom eyes locked on Nya. "So you did save her!" he lunged at Nya with his blade. He put it away then took out the scythe he used before. "Ready, to go? It's the same scythe you know," he smiled at her.

Nya frowned and said, "Do it."

* * *

**So that was Chapter 11 as said at the beggining. This is actually one of my best stories! **

**R&R!**


	12. Going After Cole

"Do it," Nya said one last time.

"What!?" Everyone but Cole stopped and stared. Nya nodded.

"Do it. You want me dead so do it. Once I'm dead the Cole I used to know will not be the Cole I knew. He's the one that killed me, that suddenly doesn't care for me," she peeped. Cole's eyes widened. "I thought you loved me Cole, I thought you had feelings for me... I thought, you meant something," Nya felt her heart break.

Cole released his grip from the scythe and let it drop to the floor. Nya and the others just stared. Her heart was beating faster. Cole let out a sigh and said, "Nya, you know I still love you... it's just, that spirit has convinced me very well, and I really do want Ninjago. All those people, bowing down before my power. And all the power in the world," he laughed jokingly.

Nya placed a hand on his shoulder, "Cole, this isn't you though..." Cole pulled apart from her. He bent down back next to the scythe and picked it up. He went back to Nya and held it up close to her. "Cole," she whimpered.

"I'm... sorry Nya," he said before wounding her arm and poking her against the wall. Blood poured down from her sleeve. Her stomach ached badly and she gripped it tightly. Kai ran over to her along with Jay. Zane blocked Cole from reaching them. "I-I need to see her!" he cried. His crimson eyes flashed as tears fell down his face. He wiped them from his face and ran away. Zane was left standing there. He turned to face Kai, Jay, and Nya.

"Is she alright?" Zane questioned.

Jay burried his face into his knees. "Cole nearly killed her!" he muffled.

"Luckily he didn't Jay! He's our friend, he would never try and kill any of us!" Kai spat. Jay just kept on crying. "Nya, don't worry, Zane's calling 911," Kai assured his sister. Nya's vision swayed, her head felt dizzy. The last thing she heard was her name.

* * *

"I almost killed her, no matter," Cole muttered. He sat down in front of his machine. He will fire it no matter what. Walking over to the power switch he flicked it. The machine powered up and it shot a white beam about ye' big towards Ninjago City.

"I heard a shot," Jay protested.

"I think we all did," Kai said looking at everyone who had their hands covering their ears. "Come on, we've got to get Nya to Ninjago City, no where near Cole."

"But Kai, I fear that blast was shot aiming for Ninjago City. If we go either everyone else is already under Cole's control or we will too," Zane stared at him hoping for an answer.

"We still go, Nya's my sister. We need to help her!" Kai and Jay picked up Nya's body but right before they left they bumped into the other four. "Sensei! Garmadon! Lloyd! Misako!" Kai cheered.

"What happened? Did you guys here the shot?" Lloyd asked running up to Nya's body.

"Nya's hurt, we want to bring here back to Ninjago City," Kai started.

"But-" Misako was about to explain that the shot fired there.

"I know, but this is my sister," he began to cry. Misako and the others understood how much this meant to Kai and helped them get back. Lloyd called his Golden Dragon and they were heading to Ninjago City. As soon as they made it back, everyone there was exactly how it was when the Overlord was here. Before the Final Battle. "Everyone's completely mindless." Just then they heard another shot heading to Kai's hometown.

"No... Here, you guys take Nya, I'm going to stop Cole."

"But Kai, it's to dangerous if it's just you! I'm coming, and so is Jay and Zane!" Lloyd pleaded.

"Then let's go!" Nya was left with Garmadon, Misako, and Wu. And Kai, Zane, Jay, and Lloyd were heading back to the cave to stop Cole once and for all...

* * *

**There is Chapter 12! Wooohooo!**

**R&R**

**Happy 4th of July!**


	13. Gone?

**So here it is, my last chapter. This story was my first best one but was only 13 chapters long but was worth it. I ****_will _****be making a sequel, hopefully longer. Anyways I hope you like it and I'm sorry I kinda made it quick for Cole. I will also be posting a Ninjago Truth or Dare fanfic soon.**

* * *

Cole stood outside on a hill beaming at the sight of Ninjago. Now he could take over and rule by his own throne. His eyes squinted in the light. But he shrugged the thought off, the light would soon be covered by thick dark clouds. A gloomy place. Dull and lifeless. Suddenly, he saw something red, blue, white, and green in the distance. "Fools to come back here. They can't stop me," Cole took out a small blaster gun filled with extra dark matter. Not a lot but enough to get a hold of his friends. He took out his scythe and held it in his right hand. In his left was the dark matter.

Cole grinned and disappeared in the shadows, waiting for them to arrive. That way, he would hit them easily. After that he'd kill the others, then take his rightful place in Ninjago. His crimson eyes glowed brightly in the dark, he'd have to hide deeper or else they'd see it and automatically know that Cole was there.

* * *

Kai gripped the syringe tightly. "So we just inject that into Cole and then he's back to normal?" Jay pointed to the syringe.

"Exactly, only, Cole will still have the ability to perform Darkness. That means he will also be the element of Darkness, not just Earth. Also, the crimson in the eyes might not wear off until quite a long time. The antidote was created not to rid of the Darkness, only rid of the evil." Zane informed. Jay nodded. The cave was dark, there was no other light other than the light that shone through from the entrance. Cole puffed out some air which formed a cloud of fog. Jay felt the cold breath and a chill was sent straight through his spine. He shivered and ran up to Kai.

"Hey Kai, I felt something cold... on my back," he gulped. Kai handed Jay the syringe and took out his elemental blade.

"Everyone, keep a look out for Cole. He could be hiding ready to attack," Kai turned his head around to see a dark blast heading right for him. He quickly dodged the hit letting it bounce onto the wall. "Cole," he spat.

"Kai, you've came back?" he still hid in the shadows.

"You've got to stop this! We don't want you running around crazy taking over Ninjago!" Cole rubbed his fingers together.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Kai faced Jay and Lloyd signalling them to find a way to inject the antidote into Cole.

"But you've hurt people," Kai thought a minute, bring up Nya, "You even almost killed Nya!" Cole winked.

"I don't care anymore it doesn't matter!"

"Well then, I guess you really don't love her," Kai spoke softly. Cole brought his gun higher.

"Of course I love her! But I don't need family! And it doesn't matter anymore, all I need is power," he shot another blast. Kai did another dodge. Jay and Lloyd snuck closer and hid under a table. Cole finally came out of the shadows and into a solid form. "Listen, I can tell you're trying to distract me but it's never going to work," he stepped away from the blue and green ninja. Lloyd rolled his eyes and snatched the syringe from Jay charging at Cole from behind. He sunk the needle deep into Cole's back injecting it all. Cole cried out in pain, collapsing to the ground.

Kai and Zane stood over him forming a shadow. "He should be okay," Zane picked him up and laid him on the grass outside. It was dark but that was the only place Zane could find. "Cole," he stroked his forehead and Cole's crimson eyes opened. He placed a hand on his head.

"What happened?" Everyone sighed in relief, but just a bit scared of his eyes. They didn't like the thought of it still being crimson.

"No time to explain right now but you need to fix Ninjago. It's complete darkness," Jay explained, "and uh... also you," he cleared his throat, "you almost killed Nya." Cole panicked and trying to get up. "Easy Cole," Jay forced him back down.

"Cole, how do we reverse the effect?" Lloyd asked him.

"We have to get to the machine," he ordered. Cole hoped onto the machine trying to find the reverse switch. "Found it!" he flicked it with his index finger and a sonic blast spread across Ninjago. The dark clouds moved out and light spread across the land once again. Cole hoped off the machine and climbed onto Lloyd's Golden Dragon.

* * *

Once he landed back at Ninjago City he rushed to find Nya. "Cole, I just got a call from Misako saying that Nya's in the hospital," Lloyd said. Cole ran to the hospital worried sick about Nya. She didn't want her to go. As he entered the room she was laying in Garmadon stopped him in his tracks.

"Cole?" he cocked a brow. Cole smiled and Garmadon let him through.

"Nya," he panthed as he got closer. A mask was over her mouth for her breathing and her hands were clasping each other tightly. Cole lifted one and held it in his hands. His eyes quivered at the sight of her. She was badly injured on the arm and her stomach was a bleeding puddle. Her face was jacked up and a scar crossed her eye. Her eyes opened and she smiled.

"Cole," she whispered, "You-you came back." Garmadon turned to the others.

"Come on, get out let's give them some privacy," he declared.

Once the others had left Nya asked Cole a very simple question, "Do you, still love me?" Cole nodded. "I always knew you'd be there for me. I can't believe after all you've said to me when you were evil, you still came back."

"Nya, I didn't mean anything I said before when I was evil. I wasn't myself. I just had these crazy thoughts and wanted all the power. But I'll never stop loving you," he gripped Nya's hand tighter with both hands. "Nya, you are a smart, brave and strong girl. What I love about you is that you're you. I don't like you for your style like Jay... I love you because of who you are."

"Aww how sweet," Nya's eyes stared directly into Cole's crimson eyes. She sat up the best she could and leaned in closer to him. Their lips met and they kissed. Again. Cole was glad to be back.

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
